A conventional desk generally includes a top with four legs and a drawer unit is put beside the desk so that the computer, the facsimile machine, the telephone and the document tray are put one the top of the desk. Although the user can easily access the office appliance, they occupy too much area of the top and only a limited area on the top can be used by the user. Furthermore, the locations of the facsimile machine and/or the other document trays could far from the user so that the user has to shift his chair to access the facsimile machine or the document trays. In fact, the space above the top of the desk is seldom used so that the present invention intends to provide a desk having different auxiliary device which are connected to the desk and easily to reach so as to meet the requirement of the user.